Fingerprint sensing and matching is a reliable and widely used technique for personal identification or verification. In particular, a common approach to fingerprint identification involves scanning a sample fingerprint or an image thereof and storing the image and/or unique characteristics of the fingerprint image. The characteristics of a sample fingerprint may be compared to information for reference fingerprints already in a database to determine proper identification of a person, such as for verification purposes.
A typical electronic fingerprint sensor is based upon illuminating the finger surface using visible light, infrared light, or ultrasonic radiation. The reflected energy is captured with some form of camera, for example, and the resulting image is framed, digitized and stored as a static digital image. U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,859 to Bowles similarly discloses a video camera for capturing a fingerprint image and uses the minutiae of the fingerprints, that is, the branches and endings of the fingerprint ridges, to determine a match with a database of reference fingerprints.
Unfortunately, optical sensing may be affected by stained fingers or an optical sensor may be deceived by presentation of a photograph or printed image of a fingerprint rather than a true live fingerprint. In addition, optical schemes may require relatively large spacings between the finger contact surface and associated imaging components. Moreover, such sensors typically require precise alignment and complex scanning of optical beams. Accordingly, optical sensors may thus be bulky and be susceptible to shock, vibration and surface contamination. Accordingly, an optical fingerprint sensor may be unreliable in service in addition to being bulky and relatively expensive due to optics and moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,056 to Tsikos discloses another approach to sensing a live fingerprint. In particular, the patent discloses an array of extremely small capacitors located in a plane parallel to the sensing surface of the device. When a finger touches the sensing surface and deforms the surface, a voltage distribution in a series connection of the capacitors may change. The voltages on each of the capacitors is determined by multiplexor techniques. Unfortunately, the resilient materials required for the sensor may suffer from long term reliability problems. In addition, multiplexing techniques for driving and scanning each of the individual capacitors may be relatively slow and cumbersome. Moreover, noise and stray capacitances may adversely affect the plurality of relatively small and closely spaced capacitors.
As mentioned briefly above, fingerprint sensing may have many applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,552 to Lane discloses a self-authenticating card including a live fingerprint sensor and which confirms the identify of the person upon matching of the sensed live fingerprint with a stored fingerprint. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,068 to Piosenka et al. discloses a personal identification system also matching credentials stored on a portable memory devices, such as a card, to a physical characteristic, such as a live fingerprint. Matching may determine access to a remote site, for example.
Also relating to access control, U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,899 to Swonger et al. discloses an optical fingerprint sensor connected in communication with a central control computer for granting access to particular persons and according to particular schedules. Particular access control applications are listed as for: computer centers, radioactive or biological danger areas, controlled experiments, information storage areas, airport maintenance and freight areas, hospital closed areas and drug storage areas, apartment houses and office buildings after hours, safe deposit boxes and vaults, and computer terminal entry and access to information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,329 to Gokcebay discloses an access control system, such as for the doors of secured areas, wherein a mechanical key includes encoded data stored thereon, such as fingerprint information. A fingerprint sensor is positioned at the access point and access is granted if the live fingerprint matches the encoded fingerprint data from the key.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,471 to Merjanian discloses an optical or pressure sensitive fingerprint sensor packaged in an ergonomic housing. The sensor may communicate with another device in a wireless fashion. Additional means may be provided for extracting data from a credit card or food stamp, and matching means may be provided for matching any acquired print to the extracted data, and perhaps verifying the acquired print and the extracted data match. The device may be used for remote control, such as in combination with a set-top box for use with a television set for multiple operators and which includes an adjustable service level and preference setting based upon the sensed fingerprint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,994 to Tomko et al. discloses a public key cryptography system wherein a unique number for use in generating the public key an private key of the system is generated by manipulating fingerprint information of the user. A filter which is a function of both a Fourier transform of the fingerprint and of the unique number which, in turn, is stored on a card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,179 to Adams discloses a safety trigger for a firearm wherein optical scanners on the trigger sense the user's fingerprint, and the safety is released only if the sensed fingerprint matches a stored print. Unfortunately, a firearm may generate a relatively shock when fired which may damage or shorten the life of the optical fingerprint sensor. Other applications may also subject a conventional fingerprint sensor to significant vibration or shock. Moreover, optical sensors with their requirement for precise alignment of optical components are wholly unsuited for such applications.